A Darkened Shadow
by the yellow canary
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Flowers. The Cullen's are back and Alice has her true love, Jasper. But with her change approaching and a persistent werewolf in love with her, what is Alice's decision going to be? Life Or Death. But which is which?
1. Chapter 1

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 1

I roll over banging into something solid. Jasper's chest. I mutter something unintelligible and he laughs at me. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. The Cullen's have been back in my life for 3 weeks now and Jacob has been ignoring me the whole time.

I didn't like it. I hated myself that he felt the need to ignore me but I want to be with Jasper for eternity. One lifetime isn't long enough.

Jasper gives me a quick kiss and jumps out of my window, running home to get dressed, get his car and Bella and drive to pick me up.

I take a shower, the hot water relaxing my tense muscles. I get dressed in clothes that I got from a shopping trip with Bella. I love shopping but that was the last time I go shopping with the girl. Bella drove me to LA and we spent the weekend there shopping. When I asked if anyone was going shopping they said no and asked if I was. I of course said yes and told them I was going with Bella. They all said "Sorry" whilst I stared confused. I now know what they meant. Even whilst I slept Bella carried on shopping. Never. Again.

I put on the jeans and green long sleeved top and matching flats. I liked dressing up but didn't want to dress up for school.

I ran downstairs, eager to see Jasper, and rounded the corner to the kitchen, but of course me being me, I slipped. As I braced myself for the impact of the floor, a pair of cold arms slipped around my waist.

"I can't leave you alone for a second" He says kissing my inky black hair. I smile, trying to hide my blush but didn't work. He chuckled.

"How did you know I was going to fall?" I ask, surprised. Honestly, he can't know exactly when I 'm going to fall.

"Do you doubt your favourite psychic?" A musical voice asks. I turn around and look at Bella leaning against the doorframe leading to the kitchen. She was wearing grey skinny jeans with yellow heels. She had on a tight v-neck yellow t-shirt with a grey waistcoat and her hair in a high ponytail. I look at her and smile, shaking my head. She narrows her eyes at me but then just shrugs and skips towards the dining room table and sitting down.

I get a bowl and cereal, and make my breakfast, sitting at the table with Bella and Jasper. They were quiet. To quiet.

"What's happening?" I ask. Bella just shakes her head and starts bouncing. NO!

"No I refuse to go shopping!" I shout standing up and glaring at the shopaholic. I hear velvet like chuckle behind me and see Edward. Edward was wearing a grey knit sweater and black jeans with a black jacket and shoes. I shook my head at him. When you're married to Bella, she must dress you everyday – if not several times.

"You know you'll go Alice, my little pixie can be persuasive." He says. I look at him and stick out my tongue which he copies. We all laugh – except Bella. I look at her and instantly regret it. Bella was looking at me with her cutest pout. I wanted to deny her but you couldn't say no.

She squeals, obviously seeing my decision. She jumps up and gives me a kiss on the cheek, and dances over to her husband. She jumps on him and puts her arms around his neck, whilst he hugged her waist spinning her round like a little kid. She squeals while Jasper and I look on fondly at the young couple.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast then we can go. Eddie can you drive us to Seattle?" She says in a cute baby voice, looking at him through her long lashes. His eyes glaze over and he nods without thinking. Poor man.

Bella grins triumphantly, pulling a horrified Edward with her, talking about all the shops she wants to visit.

"Wait, I can't skip, what about my Dad?" I ask worriedly. He still didn't want me to be with Jasper after all the pain he put me through. The only Cullen he really likes is Bella. But that I can understand. He absolutely loves her. Like a daughter. I laugh in my head remembering his reaction, to knowing Bella was dating a college student. He was scared for her. It was adorable of him.

"Don't worry. Bella says that we're going to have to go home because someone's going to pull the fire alarm and everyone will get sent home." I know better than to doubt Bella. I'll never go through that again. I shudder.

Me and Jasper walk out into the forest and he puts me gently on his back. I can't wait till I get changed, that way I won't be as breakable. After he proposed I was shocked to say the least. But I couldn't accept.

I'm eighteen and I don't want to rush into this but Jasper is sticking to his stupid condition. So at the moment I was still going to be changed by Carlisle after graduation, but it could always change.

Everyone was sat in the living room at the Cullen house. Rosalie still ignored me but didn't glare as much. I guess she's just grateful that I saved her brother from the feared Volturi. Emmett was sprawled out on the recliner with Rosalie at his feet. They were both watching a football game with Emmett occasionally shouting and cussing – causing Esme to reprimand him. Esme was drawing in a sketchbook and looked up when she heard us come in. She smiled at us and continued to draw. Carlisle was reading a thick book, which was on his lap. He too looked up and smiled. Em and Rosalie ignored us as they were too engrossed in their game. Edward was grinning and holding a pouting Bella in his lap. I thought we were going shopping. Edward looks up and grins looking at Bella. Emmett looks up then and noticed we're looking at Bella. He laughs and nudges Rosalie and pointing towards Bella. He slaps him and stands up holding her hand towards Bella who takes it eagerly. She stands up and sticks out her tongue at her Father and Husband who look amused.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Everyone looks at me and Jasper and starts laughing, except us and Bella who looks like she's about to cry any moment. Edward and Emmett hold up several credit cards that have been cut up. I gasp and look at Bella who was now sat in a corner muttering something about the evil leprechauns who are trying to steal her Jimmi Choos. Me and Jasper laugh with them causing Bella to cry.

Edward looks up and starts to comfort her, but she just pushes him away and grabs Rosalie's hand pulling her to the garage while Emmett and Edward look at the door sadly before they both start laughing.

"Why did you cut up her credit cards?" I ask them sitting next to Esme, who felt like another mother to me.

"Emmett dared me to" Edward says simply, turning his attention to the TV. Then Bella and Rose storm in with their eyes pitch black.

"Daddy.." Bella says sweetly, batting her eyelashes whilst Rosalie gritted her teeth. Oh No...

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PAINT MY CAR BRIGHT GREEN AND WRITE 'THE SHOPPING MOBILE' ON IT!!!" Bella screams at the now scared men.

Emmett points at Edward who glares at him. "He dared me to" Edward growls at Emmett before looking at his seething wife. Rosalie and Bella look at each other before nodding and screaming "NO SEX!" and running upstairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room. Edward and Emmett sit there before they start shouting at each other and getting in a massive argument.

Me, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme watch in amusement. Why couldn't this family be normal? Wait, I don't want normal. I want the Cullen's....

Just A Look Into The Average Day Of The Cullen Family

Lol

More Will Happen Next Chapter I Promise

Review And I'll Add The Next Chapter Soon With Many Others!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 2

After a fun day with the Cullen's, I unfortunately had to leave to make dinner for Charlie. After laughing so hard from Emmett and Edward's reactions to Bella and Rosalie doing a fashion show full of lingerie, I decided to go and visit the real world.

My Dad would be upset that I had spent the day with Jasper. He made his disgust clear and I got the message. But Jasper's the one I want to spend my life with. Not just my life. Eternity.

Jasper drove me home in Edward's Volvo and dropped me off at my house, promising to come back tonight when Charlie was asleep. Before he left he laughed mysteriously. Hmmm... I walk into the house, slamming the door a little harder than necessary to get Charlie's attention.

"Alice, is that you?!" My Dad shouts. 'No, it's Santa!' I say sarcastically in my mind.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm off to bed!" I shout to him, taking off my coat and shoes.

"No Alice, can you come in here for a minute?" He asks. I sigh and walk into the Living Room where Charlie was watching some sport on the Plasma TV. He looks at me, and immediately looks down at the floor. What's going on?

He puts the TV on mute. An unusual action.

"Okay. I'm not good at this kind of thing" He mutters, standing up and pacing in front of the armchair I was sat in, waiting patiently for him to tell me whatever he wanted to.

"Okay. You and Jasper are getting close, and when you get close to a boy, you tend to get closer... Physically" He says. Oh. My. God.

He's having the sex talk with me.

"Dad! Please tell me you aren't trying to have a sex talk with me." I shout. I'm sure my face was bright red just like his. We both look away from each other, looking at the floor, away from each other.

"Alice, I'm your Father and I have certain responsibilities." He says. What was bad that Jasper knew this was coming. Bella must have told him. Stupid, sneaky, psychic half vampire. I mutter unintelligibly in my head at her.

"Don't worry, Mom beat you to the punch about 10 years ago, and me and Jasper aren't intimate yet." I say, looking anywhere but at him.

"Okay Alice. Oh Jacob asked about you tonight." He says, sitting down on the sofa and turning the sound back on the TV. The mention of Jacob spiked my interest and I asked him what about.

"Nothing really. Just asking if you were okay and if you'd left because you haven't visited." He says, looking at my face for any emotion. I try to hide them but I can't do a perfect poker face like the Cullen's. He must have seen a wanted emotion as he grinned knowingly. I felt guilty. He helped me in my time of need, I should help him.

"Is it okay if I got to La Push. It's not to late." I had to go quick and now. Jasper doesn't approve of my friendship with the pack, saying they were unstable and out of control. I can't deny him. When I try the picture of Emily's once beautiful face comes into my mind, covered in scars from when Sam got angry. Jake says he never lives it down.

So with that I jumped up grabbed my coat and shoes and grabbed my keys. Charlie grinned smugly from the couch. It was no secret that he preferred my La Push friends over the Cullen's any day. I run over to my truck and start the engine but it didn't roar to life. Instead it just clicked. I tried again with the same results. Then I got frustrated before I felt a familiar calm wash through me. He moved slightly in my peripheral vision. Spinning a piece from my truck's engine around his snow white finger.

"Bella called." He says simply.

Damn! I forgot about Bella.

"She got rather nervous when your future dissapeard 5 minutes ago and figured out it would to be with the wolves. She doesn't know certainly because she can't see them and when you mingle your fate with theirs you disappeared as well. I'm sure you can understand why that would make me anxious." He says, not moving his eyes from the thing spinning around his index finger.

He must have felt my anger because he smiled. "Close your window if you eant me to stay away tonight. I'll understand. And your truck will be put together for school if you want to drive yourself." He says. I retrieve my keys and get out the truck, slamming the door in his perfectr face. Stupid gorgeous vampire.

I walk through taking my shoes off, throwing my keys down and walking upstairs muttering to Charlie "Truck not working."

"Want to use my car?" He asks. I shake my head though I am surprised. No one was allowed to drive his Police Cruiser. Even Me.

Ii walk straight to the window, slamming it down, hard enough that the glass shook. I looked at it for a moment before I sighed and opened it as wide as it would go.

I put on my pyjamas and get in bed. The last thing I registered before I fell asleep was a whisper like honey in my ear. "I Love You" He whispered. I was to far gone to respond, and with that I fell asleep in the arms of my Jasper.

Review!! People Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 3

I awoke to a note from Jasper, saying that him Emmett, Carlisle and Edward have gone hunting for a few days. I sigh and put on some clothes. A white t-shirt and black cardigan with jeans and flats. I get my car keys and walk out to my truck. I had to go to work. Sigh. I work for Newton's Outfitters. The place which Mike's family owns. Ugh. The infamous and persistent Mike Newton. How I loathe him.

On my way, I get a phone call saying they don't need me in work today. Sighing, I turned to head back home but then I realised that Jasper isn't here and can't stop me. Bella can't have seen it because it was a last decision.

With that I went to visit Jacob Black.

"Are you okay, Jake?"

His warm hand curled around mine. "'S not so bad," he said, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.  
He walked slowly back to the driftwood bench, staring at the rainbow-colored pebbles, and  
pulling me along at his side. I sat back down on our tree, but he sat on the wet, rocky ground  
rather than next to me. I wondered if it was so that he could hide his face more easily. He  
kept my hand. 

I started babbling to fill the silence. "It's been so long since I was here. I've probably missed a ton of things. How are Sam and Emily? And Embry? Did Quil -?"  
I broke off mid-sentence, remembering that Jacob's friend Quil had been a sensitive subject.  
"Ah, Quil," Jacob sighed.  
So then it must have happened - Quil must have joined the pack.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled.  
To my surprise, Jacob snorted. "Don't say that to him ."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Quil's not looking for pity. Just the opposite - he's jazzed. Totally thrilled."  
This made no sense to me. All the other wolves had been so depressed at the idea of their  
friend sharing their fate. "Huh?"  
Jacob tilted his head back to look at me. He smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"Quil thinks it's the coolest thing that's ever happened to him. Part of it is finally knowing  
what's going on. And he's excited to have his friends back - to be part of the 'in crowd.'"  
Jacob snorted again. "Shouldn't be surprised, I guess. It's so Quil ."  
"He likes it?"  
"Honestly . . . most of them do," Jacob admitted slowly. "There are definitely good sides to  
this - the speed, the freedom, the strength . . . the sense of – of family . . . . Sam and I are the only ones who ever felt really bitter. And Sam got past that a long time ago. So I'm the  
crybaby now." Jacob laughed at himself.  
There were so many things I wanted to know. "Why are you and Sam different? What  
happened to Sam anyway? What's his problem?" The questions tumbled out without room to  
answer them, and Jacob laughed again.  
"That's a long story."  
"I told you a long story. Besides, I'm not in any hurry to get back," I said, and then I grimaced  
as I thought of the trouble I would be in.  
He looked up at me swiftly, hearing the double edge in my words. "Will he be mad at you?"  
"Yes," I admitted. "He really hates it when I do things he considers . . . risky."  
"Like hanging out with werewolves."  
"Yeah."  
Jacob shrugged. "So don't go back. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"That's a great idea," I grumbled. "Because then he would come looking for me."  
Jacob stiffened, and then smiled bleakly. "Would he?"  
"If he was afraid I was hurt or something - probably."  
"My idea's sounding better all the time."  
"Please, Jake. That really bugs me."  
"What does?"  
"That you two are so ready to kill each other!" I complained. "It makes me crazy. Why can't  
you both just be civilized?"  
"Is he ready to kill me?" Jacob asked with a grim smile, unconcerned by my anger.  
"Not like you seem to be!" I realized I was yelling. "At least he can be a grown-up about this.  
He knows that hurting you would hurt me - and so he never would. You don't seem to care  
about that at all!"  
"Yeah, right," Jacob muttered. "I'm sure he's quite the pacifist."  
"Ugh!" I ripped my hand out of his and shoved his head away. Then I pulled my knees up to  
my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them.  
I glared out toward the horizon, fuming.  
Jacob was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, he got up off the ground and sat beside me,  
putting his arm around my shoulders. I shook it off.  
"Sorry," he said quietly. "I'll try to behave myself."  
I didn't answer.  
"Do you still want to hear about Sam?" he offered.  
I shrugged.  
"Like I said, it's a long story. And very . . . strange. There're so many strange things about  
this new life. I haven't had time to tell you the half of it. And this thing with Sam - well, I  
don't know if I'll even be able to explain it right."  
His words pricked my curiosity in spite of my irritation.  
"I'm listening," I said stiffly.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the side of his face pull up in a smile.  
"Sam had it so much harder than the rest of us. Because he was the first, and he was alone,  
and he didn't have anyone to tell him what was happening. Sam's grandfather died before he was born, and his father has never been around. There was no one there to recognize the signs. The first time it happened - the first time he phased - he thought he'd gone insane. It took him two weeks to calm down enough to change back.  
"This was before you came to Forks, so you wouldn't remember. Sam's mother and Leah  
Clearwater had the forest rangers searching for him, the police. People thought there had  
been an accident or something. . . ."  
"Leah?" I asked, surprised. Leah was Harry's daughter. Hearing her name sent an automatic  
surge of pity through me. Harry Clearwater, Charlie's life-long friend, had died of a heart  
attack this past spring.  
His voice changed, became heavier. "Yeah. Leah and Sam were high school sweethearts.  
They started dating when she was just a freshman. She was frantic when he disappeared."  
"But he and Emily -"  
"I'll get to that - it's part of the story," he said. He inhaled slowly, and then exhaled in a gust.  
I supposed it was silly for me to imagine that Sam had never loved anyone before Emily.  
Most people fall in and out of love many times in their lives. It was just that I'd seen Sam  
with Emily, and I couldn't imagine him with someone else. The way he looked at her . . .  
well, it reminded me of a look I'd seen sometimes in Jasper's eyes - when he was looking at  
me.  
"Sam came back," Jacob said, "but he wouldn't talk to anyone about where he'd been.  
Rumors flew - that he was up to no good, mostly. And then Sam happened to run in to Quil's  
grandfather one afternoon when Old Quil Ateara came to visit Mrs. Uley. Sam shook his  
hand. Old Quil just about had a stroke." Jacob paused to laugh.  
"Why?"  
Jacob put his hand on my cheek and pulled my face around to look at him - he was leaning  
toward me, his face was just a few inches away. His palm burned my skin, like he had a  
fever.  
"Oh, right," I said. It was uncomfortable, having my face so close to his with his hand hot  
against my skin. "Sam was running a temperature."  
Jacob laughed again. "Sam's hand felt like he'd left it sitting on a hot stovetop."  
He was so close, I could feel his warm breath. I reached up casually, to take his hand away  
and free my face, but wound my fingers through his so that I wouldn't hurt his feelings. He  
smiled and leaned back, undeceived by my attempt at nonchalance.  
"So Mr. Ateara went straight to the other elders," Jacob went on. "They were the only ones  
left who still knew, who remembered. Mr. Ateara, Billy, and Harry had actually seen their  
grandfathers make the change. When Old Quil told them, they met with Sam secretly and  
explained.  
"It was easier when he understood - when he wasn't alone anymore. They knew he wouldn't  
be the only one affected by the Cullens' return" - he pronounced the name with unconscious  
bitterness - "but no one else was old enough. So Sam waited for the rest of us to join him. . .

"The Cullens had no idea," I said in a whisper. "They didn't think that werewolves still  
existed here. They didn't know that coming here would change you."  
"It doesn't change the fact that it did."  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side."  
"You think I should be as forgiving as you are? We can't all be saints and martyrs."  
"Grow up, Jacob."  
"I wish I could," he murmured quietly.  
I stared at him, trying to make sense of his response. "What?"  
Jacob chuckled. "One of those many strange things I mentioned."  
"You . . . can't . . . grow up?" I said blankly. "You're what? Not . . .aging ? Is that a joke?"  
"Nope." He popped his lips on the P.  
I felt blood flood my face. Tears - tears of rage - filled my eyes. My teeth mashed together  
with an audible grinding sound.  
"Alice? What did I say?"  
I was on my feet again, my hands balled up into fists, my whole frame shaking.  
"You. Are. Not. Aging," I growled through my teeth.  
Jacob tugged my arm gently, trying to make me sit. "None of us are. What's wrong with  
you?"  
"Am I the only one who has to get old ? I get older every stinking day!" I nearly shrieked,  
throwing my hands in the air. Some little part of me recognized that I was throwing a  
Charlie-esque fit, but that rational part was greatly overshadowed by the irrational part.  
"Damn it! What kind of world is this? Where's the justice ?"  
"Take it easy, Alice."  
"Shut up, Jacob. Just shut up! This is so unfair!"  
"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV."  
I growled unimpressively.  
"It's not as bad as you seem to think it is. Sit down and I'll explain."  
"I'll stand."  
He rolled his eyes. "Okay. Whatever you want. But listen, I will get older . . . someday."  
"Explain."  
He patted the tree. I glowered for a second, but then sat; my temper had burned out as  
suddenly as it had flared and I'd calmed down enough to realize that I was making a fool of  
myself.  
"When we get enough control to quit . . . ," Jacob said. "When we stop phasing for a solid  
length of time, we age again. It's not easy." He shook his head, abruptly doubtful. "It's gonna  
take a really long time to learn that kind of restraint, I think. Even Sam's not there yet.  
'Course it doesn't help that there's a huge coven of vampires right down the road. We can't  
even think about quitting when the tribe needs protectors. But you shouldn't get all bent out  
of shape about it, anyway, because I'm already older than you, physically at least."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Look at me, Ali. Do I look sixteen?"  
I glanced up and down his mammoth frame, trying to be unbiased. "Not exactly, I guess."  
"Not at all. Because we reach full growth inside of a few months when the werewolf gene  
gets triggered. It's one hell of a growth spurt." He made a face. "Physically, I'm probably  
twenty-five or something. So there's no need for you to freak out about being too old for me  
for at least another seven years."  
Twenty-five or something .The idea messed with my head. But I remembered that growth  
spurt - I remembered watching him shoot up and fill out right before my eyes. I remembered  
how he would look different from one day to the next. . . . I shook my head, feeling dizzy.  
"So, did you want to hear about Sam, or did you want to scream at me some more for things  
that are out of my control?"  
I took a deep breath. "Sorry. Age is a touchy subject for me. That hit a nerve."  
Jacob's eyes tightened, and he looked as if he were trying to decide how to word something.  
Since I didn't want to talk about the truly touchy stuff - my plans for the future, or treaties  
that might be broken by said plans, I prompted him. "So once Sam understood what was  
going on, once he had Billy and Harry and Mr. Ateara, you said it wasn't so hard anymore.  
And, like you also said, there are the cool parts. . . ." I hesitated briefly. "Why does Sam hate  
them so much? Why does he wish I would hate them?"  
Jacob sighed. "This is the really weird part."  
"I'm a pro at weird."  
"Yeah, I know." He grinned before he continued. "So, you're right. Sam knew what was  
going on, and everything was almost okay. In most ways, his life was back to, well, not  
normal. But better." Then Jacob's expression tightened, like something painful was coming.  
"Sam couldn't tell Leah. We aren't supposed to tell anyone who doesn't have to know. And it  
wasn't really safe for him to be around her - but he cheated, just like I did with you. Leah was  
furious that he wouldn't tell her what was going on - where he'd been, where he went at  
night, why he was always so exhausted - but they were working it out. They were trying.  
They really loved each other."  
"Did she find out? Is that what happened?"  
He shook his head. "No, that wasn't the problem. Her cousin, Emily Young, came down  
from the Makah reservation to visit her one weekend."  
I gasped. "Emily is Leah's cousin?"  
"Second cousins. They're close, though. They were like sisters when they were kids."  
"That's . . . horrible. How could Sam . . . ?" I trailed off, shaking my head.  
"Don't judge him just yet. Did anyone ever tell you . . . Have you ever heard of imprinting ?"  
"Imprinting?" I repeated the unfamiliar word. "No. What's that mean?"  
"It's one of those bizarre things we have to deal with. It doesn't happen to everyone. In fact,  
it's the rare exception, not the rule. Sam had heard all the stories by then, the stories we all  
used to think were legends. He'd heard of imprinting, but he never dreamed . . ."  
"What is it?" I prodded.  
Jacob's eyes strayed to the ocean. "Sam did love Leah. But when he saw Emily, that didn't  
matter anymore. Sometimes . . . we don't exactly know why . . . we find our mates that way."  
His eyes flashed back to me, his face reddening. "I mean . . . our soul mates."  
"What way? Love at first sight?" I snickered.  
Jacob wasn't smiling. His dark eyes were critical of my reaction. "It's a little bit more  
powerful than that. More absolute."  
"Sorry," I muttered. "You're serious, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Love at first sight? But more powerful?" My voice still sounded dubious, and he could hear  
that.  
"It's not easy to explain. It doesn't matter, anyway." He shrugged indifferently. "You wanted  
to know what happened to Sam to make him hate the vampires for changing him, to make  
him hate himself. And that's what happened. He broke Leah's heart. He went back on every  
promise he'd ever made her. Every day he has to see the accusation in her eyes, and know  
that she's right."  
He stopped talking abruptly, as if he'd said something he hadn't meant to.  
"How did Emily deal with this? If she was so close to Leah . . . ?" Sam and Emily were  
utterly right together, two puzzle pieces, shaped for each other exactly. Still . . . how had  
Emily gotten past the fact that he'd belonged to someone else? Her sister, almost.  
"She was real angry, in the beginning. But it's hard to resist that level of commitment and  
adoration." Jacob sighed. "And then, Sam could tell her everything. There are no rules that  
can bind you when you find your other half. You know how she got hurt?"  
"Yeah." The story in Forks was that she was mauled by a bear, but I was in on the secret.  
Werewolves are unstable, Jasper had said. The people near them get hurt.  
"Well, weirdly enough, that was sort of how they resolved things. Sam was so horrified, so  
sickened by himself, so full of hate for what he'd done. . . . He would have thrown himself  
under a bus if it would have made her feel better. He might have anyway, just to escape what  
he'd done. He was shattered. . . . Then, somehow, she was the one comforting him , and after  
that. . . ."  
Jacob didn't finish his thought, and I sensed the story had gotten too personal to share.  
"Poor Emily," I whispered. "Poor Sam. Poor Leah. . . ."  
"Yeah, Leah got the worst end of the stick," he agreed. "She puts on a brave face. She's  
going to be a bridesmaid."  
I gazed away, toward the jagged rocks that rose from the ocean like stubby broken-off  
fingers on the south rim of the harbor, while I tried to make sense of it all. I could feel his  
eyes on my face, waiting for me to say something.  
"Did it happen to you?" I finally asked, still looking away. "This love-at-first-sight thing?"  
"No," he answered briskly. "Sam and Jared are the only ones."  
"Hmm," I said, trying to sound only politely interested. I was relieved, and I tried to explain  
my reaction to myself. I decided I was just glad he didn't claim there was some mystical,  
wolfy connection between the two of us. Our relationship was confusing enough as it was. I  
didn't need any more of the supernatural than I already had to deal with.  
He was quiet, too, and the silence felt a little awkward. My intuition told me that I didn't  
want to hear what he was thinking.  
"I've really missed you, Jake," I admitted impulsively.  
"Me, too," his smile widened. His eyes were happy and clear, free for once of the angry  
bitterness. "More than you know. Will you come back soon?"  
"As soon as I can," I promised.


	4. Chapter 4

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 4

I knew he was going to be mad. Beyond mad. As soon as I left Jake at the beach, I ran to my truck, hoping Jasper would understand.

His car wasn't outside my house but that meant little. I walked inside and found Charlie sat watching the news about disappearances in Seattle.

The victim was always killed at night. Their body poorly hid. Unexplained disappearances. It sounded almost like a .... Vampire.

Vampires. In. Seattle. The people being killed are being killed by vampires. But why?

I walk up the stairs, I don't even think Charlie noticed me. At least with Charlie here Jasper will have to keep his voice down.

I open my door, looking round my room timidly. And there enough there he is. He was looking at the floor, his eyes a coal black. He looks up and glares at me. I feel the tears threateining to fall and he softens his face.

He starts to talk but I cut him off.

"I'm so so sorry. I just had to make sure he was okay. But please, we need to stop them. The people being killed in Seattle. A vampire is doing that." He looks surprised at this and then nods as if it all makes sense.

"It's okay. And meet me outside. We need to talk to the others about this." I runu downstairs, rushing past Charlie who doesn't say anything. He just waves probably thinking I'm going to Jakes. Been There Done That!

The passenger door of the Volvo was open so I just jumped right in. I was proud of myself for not falling over, and Jasper feeling my proud laughs at me. I just stick out my tongue at him, glad he's not angry.

When we got there, Bella and Edward were sat on the porch. When they heard us approach they stood up and waited for us. Jasper helped me out of the car and stalked up to the absurdly beautiful half vampire.

"Did you know about this?" He hisses at her. She didn't react. She stayed as still as stone as her eyes had a blank look to them. Edward growls at his brother and curls his body over Bella's protectively. She sighed as she came out of her vision state and put her hand on his chest. He pulled back and they stared into each others eyes. It was so cute.

"No, I didn't. It's blurry. Just like when I look for Victoria it's blurry. I think they're connected but can't be sure." Then she turns and walks inside the house. Edward follows automatically whilst Jasper grabbed my hand and pulls me.

The whole family was sat around, with Rosalie looking out the glass wall.

Edward turns and looks at Jasper wide-eyed. Then he nods. "It fits"

Edward pointed to Bella to explain who nods, but was interrupted by Bella's gasp. She stayed like that for at least a minute, just staring blankly, with Edward at her side watching with her. Then they look at each other.

"An Army" Bella explains. "Of Newborn Vampires. They're in Seattle, Victoria's creating them. I just don't know why. She's being very careful about her decisions." She says frustrated. Everyone looks at her in sympathy. She just sighs and walks upstairs muttering about "needing some sleep" and grinning to Edward who grins back.

"Me." I say as it clicked. Laurent said that Victoria wanted revenge on Jasper for killing her mate. An eye for an eye. Mate for a mate.

Bella gasps. "Yes." She says. She looks at Jasper who is seething in anger. "Jasper we need you to teach us how to defeat them. If we can kill them Alice won't be in danger. There's only 20 and she's not planning in changing any more. They'll probably decrease. As you said, they fight amongst themselves." She says. I look at them, shocked. Fight! Carlisle sighs but nods. Edward looks at Bella worriedly. He doesn't like Bella getting hurt. Everyone knew that. Emmett grins whilst Rosalie looks at Emmett and Bella. Esme looks around everyone and sighs.

This was inevitable.

They're going to fight. Fight for my life.

Review! X Sorry It's Short! ;)

Jacob will confess his love next Chapter!! Can't Wait!


	5. Chapter 5

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 5

Jasper was even more reluctant to let me out of his sight with an army of vampires after me but he and his family need to hunt.

And soon.

So I convinced him to let me see Jacob. He agreed much to my surprise, saying it was his prejudices against the wolves that kept him from letting me see him.

Jacob had just woke up and was acting strange. We walked outside and he started to seem nervous.

The wintry air seemed to make Jacob more alert. He paced back and forth in front of the  
house for a minute, dragging me along with him.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered to himself. 

"What's the matter, Jake? So you fell asleep." I shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you. I can't believe this."

"Talk to me now," I said.

Jacob met my eyes for a second, and then looked away quickly toward the trees. It almost  
looked like he was blushing, but it was hard to tell with his dark skin.

I started gnawing on my lip.

"Look," Jacob said. "I was planning to do this a little bit differently." He laughed, and it  
sounded like he was laughing at himself. "Smoother," he added. "I was going to work up to  
it, but" - and he looked at the clouds, dimmer as the afternoon progressed - "I'm out of time  
to work."

He laughed again, nervous. We were still pacing slowly.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

He took a deep breath. "I want to tell you something. And you already know it . . . but I  
think I should say it out loud anyway. Just so there's never any confusion on the subject." 

I planted my feet, and he came to a stop. I took my hand away and folded my arms across my  
chest.

I was suddenly sure that I didn't want to know what he was building up to.  
Jacob's eyebrows pulled down, throwing his deep-set eyes into shadow. They were pitch  
black as they bored into mine.

"I'm in love with you, Alice," Jacob said in a strong, sure voice. "Alice, I love you. And I  
want you to pick me instead of him. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out  
there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our  
way."

Then he kissed me. He kissed me. HE FUCKING KISSED ME! I pull away, pulling my right fist back and landing it in his jaw. I hear something crack and pull it back, almost reflexively out of pain.

"Alice!" He shouts as I walk away. I ignore him walking to the boundary line. Maybe then Bella will see me and come pick me up. But no the mutt was persistent. He followed me in his rabbit till I got in it, unwillingly.

I kept threatening him with Jasper but he'd just smirk. I couldn't stand him. This wasn't the Jacob who helped me through my dark times. I got out when we arrived, hoping to escape but he just followed me.

He opened the front door and held it for me.

We walked silently past the front room where Charlie was lying on the sofa.

"Hey, kids," he said, sitting forward. "Nice to see you here, Jake."

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob answered casually, pausing. I stalked on to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie wondered.

"She thinks she broke her hand," I heard Jacob tell him. I went to the freezer and pulled out a  
tray of ice cubes.  
"How did she do that?" As my father, I thought Charlie ought to sound a bit less amused and  
a bit more concerned. 

Jacob laughed. "She hit me." 

Charlie laughed, too, and I scowled while I beat the tray against the edge of the sink. The ice  
scattered inside the basin, and I grabbed a handful with my good hand and wrapped the  
cubes in the dishcloth on the counter.  
"Why did she hit you?"  
"Because I kissed her," Jacob said, unashamed.  
"Good for you, kid," Charlie congratulated him.

I ground my teeth and went for the phone. I dialed Jasper's cell.  
"Alice?" he answered on the first ring. He sounded more than relieved - he was delighted. I  
could hear the Volvo's engine in the background; he was already in the car - that was good.  
"You left the phone . . . I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home?"  
"Yes," I grumbled. "Will you come and get me, please?"  
"I'm on my way," he said at once. "What's wrong?"  
"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken."  
It had gone quiet in the front room, and I wondered when Jacob would bolt. I smiled a grim  
smile, imagining his discomfort.  
"What happened?" Jasper demanded, his voice going flat.  
"I punched Jacob," I admitted.  
"Good," Jasper said bleakly. "Though I'm sorry you're hurt."  
I laughed once, because he sounded as pleased as Charlie had.  
"I wish I'd hurt him. " I sighed in frustration. "I didn't do any damage at all."  
"I can fix that," he offered.  
"I was hoping you would say that."  
There was a slight pause. "That doesn't sound like you," he said, wary now. "What did he do

"He kissed me," I growled.  
All I heard on the other end of the line was the sound of an engine accelerating.  
In the other room, Charlie spoke again. "Maybe you ought to take off, Jake," he suggested.  
"I think I'll hang out here, if you don't mind."  
"Your funeral," Charlie muttered.  
"Is the dog still there?" Jasper finally spoke again.  
"Yes."  
"I'm around the corner," he said darkly, and the line disconnected.  
As I hung up the phone, smiling, I heard the sound of his car racing down the street. The  
brakes protested loudly as he slammed to a stop out front. I went to get the door.  
"How's your hand?" Charlie asked as I walked by. Charlie looked uncomfortable. Jacob lolled  
next to him on the sofa, perfectly at ease.  
I lifted the ice pack to show it off. "It's swelling."  
"Maybe you should pick on people your own size," Charlie suggested.  
"Maybe," I agreed. I walked on to open the door. Jasper was waiting.  
"Let me see," he murmured.  
He examined my hand gently, so carefully that it caused me no pain at all. His hands were  
almost as cold as the ice, and they felt good against my skin.  
"I think you're right about the break," he said. "I'm proud of you. You must have put some  
force behind this."  
"As much as I have." I sighed. "Not enough, apparently."  
He kissed my hand softly. "I'll take care of it," he promised. And then he called, "Jacob," his  
voice still quiet and even.  
"Now, now," Charlie cautioned.  
I heard Charlie heave himself off of the sofa. Jacob got to the hall first, and much more  
quietly, but Charlie was not far behind him. Jacob's expression was alert and eager.  
"I don't want any fighting, do you understand?" Charlie looked only at Jasper when he  
spoke. "I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official."  
"That won't be necessary," Jasper said in a restrained tone.  
"Why don't you arrest me, Dad?" I suggested. "I'm the one throwing punches."  
Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to press charges, Jake?"  
"No." Jacob grinned, incorrigible. "I'll take the trade any day."  
Jasper grimaced.  
"Dad, don't you have a baseball bat somewhere in your room? I want to borrow it for a  
minute."  
Charlie looked at me evenly. "Enough, Alice."  
"Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell," Jasper said. He  
put his arm around me and pulled me toward the door.  
"Fine," I said, leaning against him. I wasn't so angry anymore, now that Jasper was with  
me. I felt comforted, and my hand didn't bother me as much.  
We were walking down the sidewalk when I heard Charlie whispering anxiously behind me.  
"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"  
"Give me a minute, Charlie," Jacob answered. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."  
I looked back and Jacob was following us, stopping to close the door in Charlie's surprised  
and uneasy face.  
Jasper ignored him at first, leading me to the car. He helped me inside, shut the door, and  
then turned to face Jacob on the sidewalk.  
I leaned anxiously through the open window. Charlie was visible in the house, peeking  
through the drapes in the front room.  
Jacob's stance was casual, his arms folded across his chest, but the muscles in his jaw were  
tight.  
Jasper spoke in a voice so peaceful and gentle that it made the words strangely more  
threatening. "I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Alice."  
"Hmph," I grumbled.  
Jasper turned slightly to throw me a quick smile. His face was still calm. "It would bother  
you in the morning," he said, brushing his fingers across my cheek.  
Then he turned back to Jacob. "But if you ever bring her back damaged again - and I don't  
care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and  
hits her in the head - if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her  
in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?"  
Jacob rolled his eyes.  
"Who's going back?" I muttered.  
Jasper continued as if he hadn't heard me. "And if you ever kiss her again, I will break your  
jaw for her," he promised, his voice still gentle and velvet and deadly.  
"What if she wants me to?" Jacob drawled, arrogant.  
"Hah!" I snorted.  
"If that's what she wants, then I won't object." Jasper shrugged, untroubled. "You might  
want to wait for her to say it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language - but it's  
your face."  
Jacob grinned.  
"You wish," I grumbled.  
"Yes, he does," Jasper murmured.  
"Well, if you're done rummaging through my head," Jacob said with a thick edge of  
annoyance, "why don't you go take care of her hand?"  
"One more thing," Jasper said slowly. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that.  
I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."  
"Good," Jacob growled. "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits."  
"She is mine." Jasper's low voice was suddenly dark, not as composed as before. "I didn't  
say I would fight fair."  
"Neither did I."  
"Best of luck."  
Jacob nodded. "Yes, may the best man win."  
"That sounds about right . . . pup."  
Jacob grimaced briefly, and then he composed his face and leaned around Jasper to smile at me.  
I glowered back.  
"I hope your hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt."  
Childishly, I turned my face away from him.  
I didn't look up again as Jasper walked around the car and climbed into the driver's side, so  
I didn't know if Jacob went back into the house or continued to stand there, watching me.  
"How do you feel?" Jasper asked as we drove away.  
"Irritated."  
He chuckled. "I meant your hand."  
I shrugged. "I've had worse."  
"True," he agreed, and frowned.  
Jasper drove around the house to the garage. Emmett and Rosalie were there, Rosalie's  
perfect legs, recognizable even sheathed in jeans, were sticking out from under the bottom of  
Emmett's huge Jeep. Emmett was sitting beside her, one hand reached under the Jeep toward  
her. It took me a moment to realize that he was acting as the jack.  
Emmett watched curiously as Jasper helped me carefully out of the car. His eyes zeroed in  
on the hand I cradled against my chest.  
Emmett grinned. "Fall down again, Alice?"  
I glared at him fiercely. "No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face."  
Emmett blinked, and then burst into a roar of laughter.  
As Jasper led me past them, Rosalie spoke from under the car.  
"Edward's going to win the bet," she said smugly.  
Emmett's laughter stopped at once, and he studied me with appraising eyes.  
"What bet?" I demanded, pausing.  
"Let's get you to Carlisle," Jasper urged. He was staring at Emmett. His head shook  
infinitesimally.  
"What bet?"I insisted as I turned on him.  
"Thanks, Rosalie," he muttered as he tightened his arm around my waist and pulled me  
toward the house.  
"Jasper . . . ," I grumbled.  
"It's infantile," he shrugged. "Emmett and Edward like to gamble."  
"Emmett will tell me." I tried to turn, but his arm was like iron around me.  
He sighed. "They're betting on how many times you . . . slip up in the first year."  
"Oh." I grimaced, trying to hide my sudden horror as I realized what he meant. "They have a  
bet about how many people I'll kill?"  
"Yes," he admitted unwillingly. "Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's  
favor."  
I felt a little high. "Edward's betting high."  
"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He's tired of being the  
weakest link."  
"Sure. Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Edward  
happy. Why not?" I was babbling, my voice a blank monotone. In my head, I was seeing  
newspaper headlines, lists of names. . . .  
He squeezed me. "You don't need to worry about it now. In fact, you don't have to worry  
about it ever, if you don't want to."  
I groaned, and Jasper, thinking it was the pain in my hand that bothered me, pulled me  
faster toward the house.  
My hand was broken, but there wasn't any serious damage, just a tiny fissure in one knuckle. I  
didn't want a cast, and Carlisle said I'd be fine in a brace if I promised to keep it on. I  
promised.  
Jasper could tell I was out of it as Carlisle worked to fit a brace carefully to my hand. He  
worried aloud a few times that I was in pain, but I assured him that that wasn't it.  
As if I needed - or even had room for - one more thing to worry about.

Review X

Simple ;)

I Kept This Very Close To The Original

I Just Love Where Bella Punches Jacob And The Famous Line

"Fall Down Again Bella?"

"No Emmett, I Punched A Werewolf In A Face."

Classic


	6. Chapter 6

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 6

I was sat in the kitchen, eating my breakfast. Jasper – being the overprotective fool he is – has said that I won't be alone for a minute. Someone will always be outside watching. I feel bad for whoever it is.

Just then Bella walks in through the back door dripping wet through. I didn't even notice it was raining. She comes in and sits across from me just staring at me. I try to fight a smile but I can't. She looks at me, narrowing her eyes and nods. I laugh.

It was just so funny. Her black tank top was sticking to her body as well as her grey shorts. I know she doesn't get cold, but you just don't wear that in the rain.

"This isn't funny. The only reason I'm doing this is to protect you, I don't know what we'd do without you." She says. I stop laughing and look at her awestruck. She grins triumphantly at my obvious distraction, showing her shiny white teeth. I shake my head and continue eating whilst she sits there reading one of my books. Romeo And Juliet.

We sit in a comfortable silence. I look up and see her looking at the clock, he eyes black.

"Bells, when was the last time you hunted?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and shrugs.

"Jasper will be here in 3,2,1... I'm off." She says as she picks up her phone whilst Jasper walks in. Jasper looks at Bella and starts to laugh, earning a hiss from Bella.

"Edward, can you come pick me up from Alice's please?" She asks into the phone. I'm guessing he agreed as Bella thanked him and put the phone down. She sat there and looked between me and Jasper, and smiles.

We laugh at her and she pouts. Jasper ruffles her hair and she stands up and walks outside. We carry on laughing as Jasper pulls me on his lap and kisses my hair. God, I love him. But I might forgive Jacob.

Bella's Point Of View

I walk outside just as Eddie's car pulls up. He growls at me playfully at the nickname my Dad uses for him. I walk outside and got in the car and saw Edward trying not to laugh at my clothes. Ugh! Everyone is used to seeing me dressed up with perfect make up and perfect hair that when I'm not they always laugh. HATE YOU!! I scream to him in my mind. He smiles faintly and kisses me forehead.

I snuggle up to him with his arm around me, when a vision hits. A load of vampires running to Forks. There eyes bright red from their own blood in their system. Us stopping them and fighting. The Volturi coming and seeing Alice is human. Then it stops.

"They're close." I tell Edward. We run inside and tell everyone. I just hope my family stays safe. Especially Edward. If he died I don't know what I'd do. I need him like I need blood, maybe even more.

He's my life.

Alice's Point Of View

I have forgave Jacob and told him over the phone. Jasper has explained the current situation and the wolves are in for a fight. I told him he didn't have to but he was adamant to protect me. I'm guessing it's because of his love for me.

So now I'm on Jasper's back as we run to a clearing were the Cullen's and wolves were going to meet. Even though they hate each other they have agreed to work together to save me. Well, the wolves just want to kill vampires.

The whole family was here. Carlisle and Esme were talking, hands linked and forehands touching. Emmett and Edward were fighting and laughing, whilst Bella and Rosalie were sat down watching their husbands.

Jasper pulls me off his back and takes my hand and we walk to the Cullen's. I noticed Bella was looking frustrated so I asked Jasper.

"What's the matter with Bella??" I ask him worriedly.

"She can't see the wolves, so she doesn't know what's going to happen." He says laughing. Hearing us, Bella looks up and sticks out her tongue, resulting us in laughter.

All of the Cullen's stiffen and are suddenly stood next to us, looking into the forest in front of us. I look but all I can see is darkness.

"Amazing." Carlisle says, fascinated. Esme nods in agreement whilst Bella and Rosalie look at each other worriedly.

Carlisle, Edward and Emmet stand in front of everyone and in front of their mates. Jasper leans forward, eager to join the guys in front but I just held his hand hoping to keep him there.

"Welcome." Carlisle says, in a calming and reassuring voice.

"They don't trust us enough to be in human form, so I'm going to have to translate." Edward says.

"Okay. Jasper, my son" Carlisle says, pointing to Jasper. "has experience with fighting newborns so he will be giving us instructions." He says.

"They say they will watch and listen but that is all." Edward says, in a grave voice. Translating for Sam.

Carlisle nods and they all walk back to their wives, and taking their hands. Jasper lets go of my hand and Bella and Edward walk over to me.

"I'll tell Jasper if your plan gets any more formed." Bella says, looking at me. Though I just watch Jasper trying to ignore her.

"I've got my eye on you Alice" She says and looks at Jasper who starts talking.

"Newborns rely on their strength. Kind of like Emmett" He waves a grinning Emmett forward. "To show you what I mean, I will fight Emmett." They both crouch and look at each other.

"I'll try not to break anything" Emmett says, and he charges. They were a blur. Like it was with James and Jasper. Then suddenly Jasper was on Emmett's back, his mouth at his neck. Emmett cusses and throws him off his back. Everyone laughs at his childishness as he sits on the floor and pouts. Bella skips over to him and lays her head on his shoulder as he kisses her forehead.

"Alice, I know you worry about Bella so I'm going to show you why not." He says as Bella dances forward and stands in front of him, closing her eyes. He crouches and jumps at her but ends up on the other side of her, though it looks like she hadn't moved. I look again, intently at Bella and see her moving before he jumps. They carry on like a perfectly choreographed dance. Then Bella jumps on Jasper's back, her mouth at his neck before she laughs.

He smiles and throws her off gently but she lands perfectly on her feet and skips to Edward who smiles at her and kisses her softly. I must admit that I feel better about Bella not getting hurt, but Jasper says that newborns are strong, and Bella is still half human. But Edward won't let my sister get hurt. I know he won't.

Everyone has a turn at fighting. Edward. Rosalie. Carlisle. Esme. That one was the hardest. Just seeing Esme being attacked scared me. They don't deserve to fight because of me. If only my bad luck would focus on me instead of my family.

Bella shoots me a look saying "I'll tell him". She must know of my plans, plans to stop the newborns so they can kill me.

I just don't want Jasper or any of the Cullen's getting hurt. Not because of me.

Review! X


	7. Chapter 7

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 7

As soon as Jasper laid me down on my bed, I was asleep. Graduation was the next day. Graduation.

I was currently at the Cullen house, whilst Bella gave me a full make over. I was wearing a purple dress to my knees with black flats and my hair spiky as usual. My eyelashes were curled and I was wearing black mascara and black eyeliner.

Bella was wearing a Midnight Blue strapless dress and Black Stilettos. Her hair was perfectly curled and was half up and half down with her fringe hanging in her face perfectly. Even with the hideous yellow gown she looked amazing.

Jasper was waiting outside in a white button down shirt with black jeans and the mandatory yellow graduation gown and cap. We all walked down the stairs and got in Bella's car – which she made Emmett clean after he painted it – which was a Black Masarati or something. The rest of the Cullen's were already at the school, waiting for the ceremony. And they were all there. Carlisle and Esme wanted to see their children – which included me! – And only Granddaughter graduate. Edward was here for Bella but also for support for me and Jazz and Rosalie and Emmett wanted to see their only child graduate.

Bella was speeding 160 down the familiar roads to our graduation.

Which won't be the last.

The whole senior year of Forks High School was lined up in alphabetical order, waiting to go in. Mr Varner shouted and told me to get to the front of the line, as my surname was Brandon and Bella and Jasper's was Hale. Jasper gave a quick kiss and Bella gave a kiss on the cheek wishing me good luck and I rushed over to my place.

The ceremony was quick and soon my name was being called out.

"Alice Brandon" The headmaster calls out. As I stand on stage I see Emmett cheering louder than everyone, making me blush and him laugh. I collected my diploma in my good hand – the other was still in the brace – and said thank you.

The names kept getting called out until it was Bella.

"Isabella Hale" He calls out, waiting for the stunning half vampire to collect her diploma. She skips on stage – even with her 6 inch heels – and shakes his hand. She collects her diploma and comes and stands in the correct place which was behind me. As she walked off The Cullen's cheered for the young Cullen. She smiles and waves at them before giving me a hug and whispering "Congratulations!"

"Jasper Hale" The perfect man walks on stage and takes his diploma before coming and standing next to Bella. He kisses my forehead and whispers "Congratulations" to me.

When that was over we all walked off to our family, where Charlie was talking to Carlisle and Esme. When he saw me coming he excused himself and gave me a big hug.

"Congratulations Alice! You've finally graduated. How does it feel to be in the grown up world?" He says looking at me, with tears shining in his eyes.

"I've only been graduated for 5 minutes" I tell him laughing. I look around and see Emmett spinning Bella around in his embrace and Esme hugging Jasper. We walk to the Cullen's and they tell me "Congratulations!" They all – except Rosalie who was still hugging Bella – gave me a hug. Carlisle and Esme tell me they're always proud when a child graduates for the first time. I smile and give them another hug. They felt like parents to me, but of course no one can replace Charlie and Renee.

"Congratulations Alice!" A loud voice shouts behind me. I turn around and freeze. My eyes wide as I took in the sight of the people before me.

[WANTED TO END HERE BUT THOUGHT I'D BE NICE!]

Renee and Phil had come. I didn't think they would. I brought my Mom into a hug whilst Phil smiled. I dragged him to me and gave him a hug as well. Everyone laughed at that. What? I missed them!

"Why are you here?" I ask them, shocked. I thought my Mom would've told me if she were coming. But no she just laughed.

"Your boyfriend's sister can be very persuasive." She said. I look at Bella who just smiles and winks at me. Renee looks at the gorgeous family and I think her breathing stopped. Same with Phil. He was looking at Rosalie and Bella lustfully. But I know he's devoted to my mom. Edward and Emmett see this and put their arm around their mate's waist.

I hide my laugh. After all this time they hadn't changed when it came to other men eyeing Bella and Rosalie.

We all go back to the Cullen house were Emmett puts on some music and starts top randomly dance in the middle of the living room. Bella laughs and starts to join in. They were so graceful that it hurt. I can't wait till I'm a vampire and can move like them.

Everyone laughs as they start the tango. They were so serious that it was funny. At the end Em dipped Bella and dropped her, making her laugh but Edward ran up to pick her up. She thanked him and gave him a kiss. I saw Charlie grimace next to me. He still didn't like that Bella was dating a college student.

The next day Renee and Phil had to leave. I was upset but I had other things on my mind. Today was the day The Cullen's were going to fight. Jasper had agreed to stay with me for the night. We were going camping.

So here I am, hiking with Jasper who was 50 feet away, making a trail for the vampires. Bella says that they will follow it and then the wolves and vampires will get them. I shuddered. I didn't like them fighting. Especially for me.

But there's nothing to do now. I'm with Jasper. And I want him to change me. And if that means marrying him. Then I'll agree. But he has to give me a certain experience first.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

What Will The Experience Be????

One Guess! ;)

Review!

I'm Not Going To Do Breaking Dawn!

But I Will Do A Sequel.

You'll See Why I Can't Do Breaking Dawn Later!


	8. Chapter 8

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 8

Rosalie's Point Of View

I look at my daughter, whose eyes are far away and wait. Holding my breath. She comes back and nods. They're okay.

Alice and Jasper are in the mountains somewhere, camping. It's not that I hate Alice. No. It's just that I'm a little jealous. Sure I have the most handsome husband and the most gorgeous daughter, but I'll never grow old. I love that I'll be with the family forever but I wish that me and Emmett could have another child, a sibling for Bella. Go into the sun. Watch Bella's grandchildren grow. But Bella can't have children. Her vampire side overrules her human side. We can't go in the sun. I'll never be old and wrinkled yet still the most beautiful.

And Alice is giving it up.

When she's changed I'll talk to her. She knows about my past but I'll give her more information. She's family now and I'll respect that. I just don't want anyone getting hurt.

I hear several pairs of feet running in our direction. Easily about 10 or maybe 11. We look at Bella and she nods. "Now" She whispers. And we all take off. Running to fight for my.... Sister.

Carlisle's Point Of View

"Now" My Granddaughter whispers, and we run. We run to the newborns trying to kill my daughter. But Victoria isn't here. I don't know where she is.

I fight against a man who looks like he was changed in his 30s. To easy. I hate violence but if it means protecting my family I'll do it.

I rip off his head, whispering a quiet "I'm Sorry" and look around. Rose was fighting against two girls and easily winning. She had a big grin on her face which was matching Emmett's. He was charging against all the newborns and killing more than one at a time. Only him. Edward was fighting against a few, and with his talent had the upper hand. Bella had her eyes closed, and the newborns thinking she was an easy target ran to her, but she saw it and kills them easily. She really was a good fighter.

Esme... My Darling Wife. She is sweet, loving and caring. But don't threaten her family.

Esme's Point Of View

I kill another newborn easily. I hate them. They're trying to kill my daughter. Everyone was winning easily. Hell, even Bella was sat down and had her eyes closed. But because of that Edward was hovering protectively close to her. I smile at the love.

Another vampire comes and tries to kills me. Carlisle comes and helps me. And Together we kill him.

Edward's Point Of View

The newborns were thinking of what to do so I could easily tell it was Victoria who did this. I fight them and stay close to my Bella, who's now sat on the floor with her eyes closed.

They automatically think she will be easy to kill because she's paying no attention but is a good fighter. And she looks hot when she fights. After this I'm going to have to take her on a shopping trip.

She suddenly squeals and I look at her reflexively. I hope she's not hurt. She flew at me shouting "Thank you!" Over and over again. Then I realise she saw my decision. I kiss her perfect forehead and continue to fight for my sister.

Emmett's Point Of View

Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick. Ha. To Easy!

Bella's Point Of View

A man is going to come to my right. Kill. Ha Ha! Didn't expect that, did you? I mentally ask the shreds of what was a newborn. Yep, I'm going crazy.

I sit back down, sifting through the future. An investement. A pair of Gucci Shoes. Buying Them. Jasper putting a ring on Alice. My Mom....

JASPER PUTTING A RING ON ALICE!

I look and sure enough, there it is. They're getting married!

"ALICE AND JASPER ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I shout to everyone. They all smile and then carry on fighting whilst I bounce up and down. A newborn looks at me like I'm weird so I quickly start to fight him.

This one's actually hard. Just when he was about to hit me, Edward came and ripped off his head and checking my body to see I was alright.

"I'm fine, he didn't touch me." I reassure him. He looks into my eyes and kisses me. I respond and then we smell it. Burning metal. Vampire's burning. We run around making sure we got all the pieces and stand around the fire with our loved ones. Everyone looks at me automatically and I smile at them. They smile back and give me each a hug.

Jasper. Victoria. Alice. Change. Blank. It's gone blank. A WOLF. Stupid Mutts!

"Victoria's going to bite Alice." I tell them. I see them all running and killing Victoria. They were about to go when I shook my head. She wants this. They'll just suck the venom back out again.

"Leave her. She wanted this and she doesn't want to wait." I say. They look at me and nod. Then I had another vision.

Jasper sucking it out. Losing control. Killing Alice. Provoking the Volturi.

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"He's going to kill her." Then another vision.

My Mom talking to Jasper. Alice a vampire. Us smiling.

I smile and nod at my Mom who smiles and gives me a hug, before running full speed to Jazzy and Ali.

"Where she going?" My Dad asks walking to me and sitting on the ground, pulling me onto his lap.

"She's going to help her sister" I say. They're going to be friends. I know my Mom was just jealous that Alice could grow old whilst she can't. She has beauty, wealth, a loving husband and family and a gorgeous daughter. But she wants to grow old.

But she's overcome it.

This family is about to get happier.

Review.

Next Chapter.

Alice and Jasper Compromise Whilst Jacob overhears.

What's going to happen???

X


	9. Chapter 9

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 9

Jasper's Point Of View

Alice was nervous.

There was no mistaking her accelerated heart rate, the sound of her shallow breaths, the agitation in her eyes as she scanned the trees while she walked.

I was pretty sure I knew why she was so nervous, too. She was afraid of the battle to come, what might happen to a member of my family or one of the wolves at the hands of Victoria and her newborns. She knew she'd be completely helpless, unable to lend us a hand. And perhaps the small, sane part of her was even a little nervous for her own safety for once.

But we had tonight, just the two of us, and I was absolutely determined that we would enjoy it. It seemed like it had been so long since we had a stretch of hours to ourselves, no one else around, nothing else we needed to be thinking about or doing. We could be selfish for a little while, and just concentrate on each other.

I couldn't wait.

My anticipation had been fuelled somewhat by Bella's knowing grin when she and Edward were readying to leave the house earlier. She couldn't hide the smug and rather excited look on her face, or the distinct twinkle in her eyes.

"Make sure you enjoy yourself tonight, Jasper," she had smiled. "You know, _try_ not to be totally anal retentive?"

I had felt my brow crease slightly at the knowledge she was hiding something. "What are you up to, Bella?"

"Me?" she asked with mock innocence. "I'm not up to anything. Nothing at all. _Alice_ on the other hand…well…" She let her voice trail off and shrugged her shoulders.

When Edward snickered, I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's going on, Edward?"

His shrug mimicked his wife's from a moment ago. "All I know is that in my opinion, you should listen to Alice for once, Jasper."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but Bella pre-empted me by stepping up on her toes and craning her neck to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have _fun_, Jasper."

Edward clapped me on the back. "Yeah, Jasper. Have fun. At least try, huh?" He winked, then disappeared out the door behind Bella.

A small smile turned the corners of my lips upwards as Alice walked into the small tent. I took from Edward's hint that at least part of the evening tonight would involve more kissing. I could handle that. I could _more_ than handle that. I couldn't wait. There wasn't much I liked to do more these days than feel Alice, soft and warm in my arms, her sweet lips moving against mine. It made _me_ feel warm; almost human.

She seemed to be feeling particularly affectionate. I pushed away the irritation I felt at the presumption of that dog in giving my Alice anything, especially something so personal. He simply couldn't seem to accept no for an answer. What was it going to take for him to realize that Alice was _mine_ and would never be his, not in the way he wanted?

It made me want to beat the message into his miserable furry body. Limb by stupid, obstinate limb.

I pushed the urge to be violent into the same space that now held my irritation. This was no time to be thinking of mangy animals.

She ducked under my arm and snuggled into my side, resting her head against my shoulder. I wanted to squeeze her to me with the force of all of the love I felt for her, but of course that was impossible—unless I wanted to crush her. Instead, I just wrapped my arms around her and carefully pulled her closer.

This time she was the one to suck in a breath. "Can we discuss something? I'd appreciate it if you could _begin_ by being open-minded."

I couldn't help but hesitate. When she said this kind of thing, it was usually a prelude to her asking me to allow her to do something dangerous. "I'll give it my best effort," I said finally.

"I'm not breaking any rules here," she continued. "This is strictly about you and me." She paused to clear her throat and then pressed ahead. "So…I was impressed by how well we were able to compromise before. I was thinking I would like to apply the same principle to a different situation."

A smile flickered at the corners of my mouth. Her formality was endearing, like she was negotiating a business deal. "What would you like to negotiate?"

Again she paused. I heard her swallow heavily and her heart rate increase yet again. Her body got slightly warmer in my arms. "Listen to your heart fly," I murmured, curious now as to what had her nervous yet again. "It's fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. Are you all right?"

"I'm great," she said flatly, hardly convincing.

"Please go on then." Damn her silent mind. This would be so much easier on both of us if I could just _know_ what she wanted to say.

"Well, I guess, first, I wanted to talk to you about that whole ridiculous marriage condition thing."

My heart clenched again, but this time it was in a way that was not so pleasant. That she thought of marrying me as some kind of bother, something she hated to consider, hurt me more than I would ever let her know. I tried to remind myself that it was because of her upbringing, everything she'd seen between Renee and Charlie, but it was difficult not to believe that there was something else behind it instead. "It's only ridiculous to you," I managed to reply. "What about it?"

"I was wondering…is _that_ open to negotiation?"

I frowned, feeling my cold heart crack a little. She hadn't outright refused before. Was this going to be her refusal? I swallowed hard, bracing myself. Hadn't Bella suggested that this evening would be fun? Had she missed that Alice had made her decision about this? "I've already made the largest concession by far and away—I've agreed to take your life away against my better judgment. And that ought to entitle me to a few compromises on your part." Couching it as some kind of _quid pro quo_, a business transaction, made her reluctance somewhat easier to take.

But only somewhat.

"No." She shook her head firmly. "That part's a done deal. We're not discussing my…renovations right now. I want to hammer out some other details."

Now I had no idea what she was getting at. "Which details do you mean exactly?"

She hesitated and took a deep breath through her nose. "Let's clarify your prerequisites first."

"You know what I want."

"_Matrimony._" She practically spat the word, like it was an expletive.

I disguised my reaction to her use of the word with a smile. "Yes. To start with."

Her eyes widened. "There's more?"

Of course there was more, it was all part of the same package. I knew that drawing her attention to those things would likely make her all the more reluctant, but I couldn't see the point in being dishonest about it. If she was going to refuse me anyway and ask Carlisle to change her, she may as well know all the details of what she was refusing.

"Well, if you're my wife," I tried not to savour the word rolling from my tongue, "then what's mine is yours…like tuition money. So there would be no problem with Dartmouth."

She scowled. "Anything else? While you're already being absurd?"

"I wouldn't mind some _time_."

"No," she said flatly, without a second's hesitation. "No time. That's a deal breaker right there."

I couldn't help sighing. She was so inexplicably eager to throw her human life away as soon as possible. It seemed to me as though she still had no real grasp on how long 'eternity' really was, that looking back a few extra years as a human was going to seem like nothing at all.

"Just a year or two?"

She shook her head again, her lips pressed together tightly. "Move along to the next one."

"That's it. Unless you'd like to talk cars…" I knew that one would make her grimace, so now I was just teasing. Sort of. That truck had to die eventually...even if I had to put it out of its misery myself.

I took her hand and caressed her fingers, each individually, enjoying the feel of their softness against my own stone flesh. I had once considered the fragility of humans rather irritating, but now even that had changed.

My cards were all on the table now, although she'd known all of these things before. But now she had implied there was something else she wanted, in addition to being changed. I couldn't imagine what it could possibly be. Being so completely in the dark was insanely frustrating. "I didn't realize there was anything else you wanted besides being transformed into a monster yourself. I'm extremely curious."

She was silent for a long moment as she watched the movement of our hands together. As I monitored her facial expression for any sign of what she was thinking, a blush started to rise in her cheeks. She was embarrassed? "You're blushing?" I asked, surprised. She still didn't look up at me. "Please, Alice, the suspense is painful."

Painful barely described it. While her quiet mind was a blessing to me at times, giving me moments of much-needed silence in the chaos of thoughts that sometimes threatened to overwhelm me, most of the time it was a source of frustration. I simply wasn't used to not knowing what someone else was thinking. When her thoughts affected me so profoundly, it was ten times as frustrating.

She bit her lip but still didn't speak.

"Alice."

She inhaled deeply. "Well, I'm a little worried…about after." She glanced up at me through her lashes.

Was she having second thoughts? A moment ago she had insisted that her change was non-negotiable. I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or worried. She was already resistant to the idea of marrying me. Was she questioning 'forever' altogether?

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach, and I struggled not to betray my reaction. I would not force her to do anything she wasn't completely comfortable with, no matter how much I wanted it. "What has you worried?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice even.

"All of you just seem _so_ convinced that the only thing I'm going to be interested in, afterward, is slaughtering everyone in town." I felt myself wince at her choice of words, making it sound as monstrous as…well, as it was. "And I'm afraid I'll be so preoccupied with the mayhem that I won't be _me_ anymore…and that I won't…I won't _want_ you the same way I do now."

She was afraid she wouldn't want to be with me at all? I hadn't even considered that. It wasn't a possibility Alice had ever mentioned; quite the contrary, in fact.

But if she didn't want to marry me and she was questioning transforming...yet a moment ago had insisted that her transformation wasn't up for negotiation…

I didn't know what to make of any of this, but I was starting to feel a little nauseous.

I decided to go with the most obvious meaning of her words – that she was simply concerned about being an out-of-control newborn.

"Alice, that part doesn't last forever," I said quietly, hoping I sounded reassuring.

She looked away again and stared back down at her lap. "Jasper…There's something that I want to do before I'm not human anymore."

Now I was even more confused. If it was just something she wanted to do while she was human, I certainly wouldn't stand in her way. Why did she still seem so nervous? I waited, watching her blush deepen and listening to her heart rate speed even more. I didn't even know what question to ask.

"Whatever you want," I finally managed, unable to conceive of anything she could ask for that I wouldn't agree to. Unless it endangered her in some way. Was that why she was anxious about it? She knew I wouldn't allow her to risk harming herself. Could it have something to do with the wolves? With Jacob?

The thought made me feel even more nauseous. I didn't even want to consider any possibilities which might have something to do with _him_.

"Do you promise?" she muttered, still not meeting my eyes.

"Yes," I said recklessly, desperate for her to get to the point before my head exploded. I knew as I said it that I might have to break that promise if whatever she was getting at was too risky, but I needed her to just tell me. Now. "Tell me what you want, and you can have it."

She managed to lift her head enough to look at me. "You." The single word was mumbled, and would have been barely audible to human ears.

Me? She _had_ me. She had me completely. She had to know that.

I was getting more confused by the minute, and it was an entirely uncomfortable and irritating feeling.

I forced a smile and tried to hold her gaze, hoping that some kind of explanation would make itself apparent in her expression. "I'm yours."

Suddenly she took a deep breath and pulled herself to her knees so that she could wrap her arms around my neck. Tentatively, she leaned forward to press her mouth to mine.

I wondered what this had to do with anything, but wasn't exactly about to complain. A moment ago I had been worried she didn't want me, and now she was kissing me. I happily returned the kiss but was preoccupied with trying to figure out what in the world was going on here.

Alice shifted slightly and relaxed her hold around my neck. Her hands slid forward over my shoulders to the collar of my shirt.

It took me a moment to realize that with trembling fingers, she had started to undo my buttons.

_Worried she wouldn't want me afterwards._

_Something she wanted to do while she was still human._

_The something she wanted was me._

Holy shit.

I froze, then pushed her away, easily breaking her grasp on my shirt.

Sex. She wanted to have sex.

I cursed myself for not seeing it sooner. But I had already told her it was impossible. It hadn't even occurred to me that she might question that.

"Be reasonable, Alice," I said, my brow furrowed in consternation.

"You promised – whatever I wanted." She tried to sound insistent, but her voice betrayed her. She knew it was a weak argument.

"We're not having this discussion," I growled, quickly refastening the two buttons she'd managed to get open before my idiot brain had caught up with her. There was no point in discussing it. It was _impossible_.

I heard her teeth click together in annoyance. "I say we are," she snapped, now moving her fingers to her own blouse to yank open the top button. It was the kind of blouse that was already low enough that with the top button undone, I could just see the top of the lace of her bra underneath.

I looked away and focused on grabbing her wrists, pinning them to her sides. "I say we're not."

We glared at each other for a moment. "You wanted to know," she said finally, breaking the short silence.

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic."

"So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing _you_ want – like getting _married_ – but I'm not allowed to even discuss what I –"

I was too annoyed now even to wince at the way she described the idea of getting married – annoyed at her for even thinking to pursue something so dangerous and so impossible, and at myself for not clueing into what she wanted earlier. Even the smug smirks on Bella's and Edward's faces when they'd left earlier – I should have known.

I gathered her wrists in one hand and clamped my other palm over her mouth to stop her words. "No."

She drew in a breath through her nose at the same time as the flash of anger in her eyes quickly faded. They turned back down again, away from mine, back to her lap. I felt her body quiver slightly. The blush rose in her cheeks again, but this time it was different. I could tell from the way her shoulders started to slump.

I sighed and removed my hand from her mouth so that I could put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up so I could see her eyes again. "What now?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. Unable to move her face back down, she simply averted her eyes so she was looking over my shoulder.

I held her while she tried to twist away, studying her expression. The blush was still there, but her eyes…they were glistening. With tears.

I felt as though I'd been punched in the stomach. I knew that expression, and I hated it. It was insecurity, self-consciousness…

She thought I just didn't want her. That I didn't _desire_ her in that way.

She had no idea.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I demanded anxiously.

"No."

I yanked her into my embrace, cradling her head against my shoulder so that I could stroke her cheek with my thumb.

_Silly, beautiful girl…_

She just had no idea. None at all. She had no idea the thoughts I had, the thoughts of any seventeen-year-old male, only that much more enhanced by decades of listening to the thoughts of others, and by over a century of celibacy.

She had no idea how much, how _desperately_ I wanted to see her, to feel all of her, to have her that way and share that with her like a normal couple.

She had no idea how often I thought of it. How uncomfortably _hard_ I got, watching her sleep beside me night after night while she sighed my name. The mornings I'd had to leap from her bedroom window before she noticed the cause of my discomfort, the mornings I'd had to sprint home for a solitary shower and some kind of release before I could get in my car and go back to pick her up for school.

I mean...I was dead. But not _that_ dead.

Still, she had no idea – because I'd never told her. And I'd never told her because I was afraid it would lead to _this_ – to her asking me to do something about it, forcing me to hurt us both by refusing.

"You know why I have to say no," I murmured, instead of offering her any of these other thoughts. "You know that I want you, too." I couldn't say more about it than that. It would be unseemly, ungentlemanly… and it might make her think there was a chance.

And there wasn't. There couldn't be. Not while she was still human.

"Do you?" she whispered back, her voice so full of self-doubt it felt like a dagger through my chest.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." I forced a laugh, hoping to deflect the seriousness of the conversation. "Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake….You're too desirable for your own good."

That part was certainly true. Even more often than I had to make my way into one of those solitary showers, I had to endure the thoughts of every other male who came within twenty feet of her. Especially Jacob. And Mike. And…

I pushed those thoughts away. They made my whole body tighten with fury. She was _mine_. If I admitted it to myself, it was yet another reason why I wanted to be with her in that way. I wanted to make her mine in _all_ ways, so that everyone else would know it, too. I wanted to marry her, change her _and_ make love to her – and not necessarily in that order.

"Who's being silly now?" she asked weakly.

"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe? Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you."

She buried her face in my chest and shook her head. "You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject."

I merely sighed. What else could I say about it?

"Tell me if I have anything wrong. Your demands are marriage" – her face puckered as if she'd just bitten into a lemon – "paying my tuition, more time, and you wouldn't mind if my vehicle went a little faster." She pulled back enough that she could look at me and raised her eyebrows. "Did I get everything? That's a hefty list."

I tried not to smile while she went through the list, enumerating each item as though it were a Herculean labour. "Only the first is a demand. The others are merely requests."

"And my lone, solitary little demand is –"

"Demand?" I couldn't help interrupting her there. _Demand?_

"Yes, demand."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She was going to try and make something non-negotiable non-negotiable? Talk about an impasse.

"Getting married is a stretch for me," she stated. "I'm not giving in unless I get something in return."

I had no idea what I was going to do now to get around this one. Were my powers of persuasion over her enough to talk her out of this?

I mustered my silkiest voice and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "No. It's not possible now. Later, when you're less breakable. Be patient, Alice." If I could wait over a hundred years, surely she could manage one or two. I couldn't say it was pleasant, but it was doable.

"But that's the problem," she said insistently. "It won't be the _same_ when I'm less breakable. I won't be the same! I don't know _who_ I'll be then."

"You'll still be Alice."

She frowned. "If I'm so far gone that I'd want to kill Charlie – that I'd drink Jacob's blood or Angela's if I got the chance – how can that be true?"

"It will pass. And I doubt you'll want to drink the dog's blood. Even as a newborn, you'll have better taste than that." I tried to make a joke out of it by pretending to shudder, although the idea of her placing her mouth anywhere near his body actually made me want to throw her to the bed and ravage her right there.

I was hardly better than he was. I may as well just pee on her leg if I was going to have thoughts like that.

She ignored my attempt at humour. "But that will always be what I want most, won't it? Blood, blood, and more blood!"

"The fact that you are still alive is proof that that is not true," I pointed out.

"Over eighty years later. What I meant was _physically_, though. Intellectually, I know I'll be able to be myself…after a while. But just purely physically – I will always be thirsty, more than anything else."

I had no easy answer to that. She was right. She had listened to me and my family explain it, and knew that for the first year, maybe two, that would be her focus. There was no doubt it was going to be a difficult time for her. For both of us. She would finally be less fragile and I _still_ wouldn't be able to have her. I could find the patience in exchange for eternity, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

"So I _will_ be different," she concluded from my silence. "Because right now, physically, there's nothing I want more than you. More than food or water or oxygen. Intellectually, I have my priorities in a slightly more sensible order. But physically…"

She twisted her head to kiss the palm of the hand I still held against her cheek. A bolt of electricity shot from the place she touched her lips directly to my groin. I shifted a little, trying to ignore it.

But she had never made such a declaration before. I had heard her heart race when I kissed her, felt her body heat, saw her cheeks flush…I knew she wanted me, too, but if she was telling the truth now about how she felt…I guess I hadn't had an idea, either.

The idea was tantalizing.

But still impossible, I reminded myself.

I took in a deep breath, still working to distract myself from the feelings her lips on my skin stirred in me. "Alice, I could kill you," I whispered. I had to remember that. Surely _that_ should be sufficiently distracting.

"I don't think you could."

"Obviously not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to…More that, you _don't_ want to hurt me…so much so that I don't think that you ever could."

I shook my head. She overestimated my control. Refraining from drinking her blood was one thing. But restraining my body's physical urges in a moment when I might be too overwhelmed by sensation to keep track of how firmly I touched her, how tightly I held her…That was another matter altogether. She simply didn't know how difficult that was, even when I was simply kissing her.

"It might not work like that, Alice."

"_Might_," she repeated. "You have no more idea what you're talking about than I do."

"Exactly. Do you imagine I would ever take that kind of risk with you?"

She stared into my eyes for a long moment, no doubt searching for some sign of weakness there, some kind of hesitation.

There was weakness, all right. She had no idea how much I wanted to give in to what she was asking. But the possibility that it could go so terribly wrong was more than enough to counteract that desire, and to allow me to hide it from her.

"Please," she whispered finally, sounding defeated. "It's all I want. Please." She closed her eyes and tipped her chin back downwards, toward her lap.

_God._ She so seldom – _never_, in fact – wanted anything. She so seldom asked me for anything, when I wanted to give her so much. That all she wanted was _me_, in _that_ way, the way I wanted her, too…it was unbearable. Why did it have to be the _one_ thing we couldn't do?

_Have fun, Jasper._ Bella's words.

_All I know is that in my opinion, you should listen to Bella for once, Jasper. _Edward's words. No doubt with knowledge of whatever Bella had seen.

They had both known exactly what was on Alice's mind tonight, and not one word of warning or discouragement had been spoken. Quite the opposite, in fact. They had encouraged me to enjoy the evening.

Didn't that mean that Bella hadn't seen anything negative happening? She certainly would have warned me if she had. My cell phone would be ringing right now.

Alice looked up again, no doubt curious about my continued silence. Something on my face made her breath catch in her throat.

"Please?" I heard her whisper again, just as her heartbeat accelerated once more. Her next words tumbled out in a rush. "You don't have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, well, then that's that. Just let us _try_…only try. And I'll give you what you want. I'll marry you. I'll let you pay for Dartmouth, and I won't complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just…_please_."

_I'll marry you._

She'd marry me. Had she just said that? Of course she had. I wasn't that confused. She'd marry me, and all I had to do was do what I wanted to anyway. What I had always wanted to, since the first time she had touched my arm in the meadow, all those months ago.

_Just let us try…only try._

If it got to be too much, we could stop. She would understand. I knew that.

As if of their own volition, my arms tightened around her and my lips found their way to her ear. "This is unbearable. So many things I've wanted to give you – and _this_ is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?"

"Then don't refuse," she replied breathlessly.

She made it sound so simple.

"Please," she said again, repeating the one word that made it so difficult to say no.

"Alice…" I shook my head slowly, but gently brushed my lips back and forth across her throat as I did so. It was one of my favourite places on her body – so far. So fragrant with the scent of her skin, the strawberry of her shampoo…and, of course, the ever-compelling scent of the blood pumping through her carotid artery just below the surface of her tender flesh. Her breath always caught in her throat when I kissed her here and her heart started to race, accentuating all of the smells I associated with her.

This time was no exception. The thump of her heartbeat grew louder in my ears and her breath started to come in short pants. The _scent_ of her like this…the feel of her soft body pressed against mine…I could feel my resolve start to crumble. I could feel the tightening in my abdomen, spreading down to where my pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

My phone was just across the room on my dresser. I could see it from the corner of my eye.

And it was silent.

Bella would call if there was a problem. I knew she would. There was no way she would miss it.

Alice suddenly twisted her body in my arms, sliding herself upwards so that her lips could find mine, crashing our mouths together almost frantically. Without thinking, I reached for her face, pressing my palms to her cheeks to hold her in place, unwilling to allow so much as an inch between us.

Greedily, I continued to kiss her, pressing my lips to hers with less care than I had ever shown before. I was still conscious of my movements, hyper-conscious of them, but I knew I was not being as gentle as I usually was. She didn't show the slightest sign of discomfort, however; to the contrary, she pulled herself even more tightly against me, locking her arms around my neck, pressing her breasts against my hard chest.

It was with obvious reluctance that she drew her mouth away so that she could gasp for air. The sound of it should have made me pull away, the way I always did when it became obvious we were going too far. Her fingers clutched at me desperately while I returned my attention to her neck and throat, bunching the fabric of my shirt in her fists. Her heart was racing now.

She wanted me. She wanted this. As much as I did.

When her fingers reached for my buttons again I made no move to stop her. She was remarkably dexterous – and quick – in unfastening them, and I practically groaned aloud when her hot palms fell to the skin of my chest, exploring, tracing the lines of my pectoral muscles before skimming lower to my abs. The familiar tension increased, the tightening low somewhere around my stomach, still spreading toward my groin.

I needed to feel the heat of her body against me, more than what I could get from the small surface of her tiny palms. When she tilted her head back up to kiss me again I pulled her to me with one arm, the other hand cupping her chin to hold it there. The full length of her soft torso pressed to mine, but hers was still frustratingly covered by fabric. I briefly considered tearing it off.

But then, as if reading my mind…she was reaching for her buttons herself, her fingers awkwardly finding the top one in the virtually non-existent space between us.

And reality hit me.

She would do this. She would do this if I didn't stop it. Alice's silence now had me convinced that I could, that it was possible without killing her.

But there was something else nagging at me.

Something almost as ingrained as the paralyzing fear of harming the woman I loved so much.

Suppressing a sigh, I pulled my mouth away from hers and pressed my lips to her ear. "Alice," I murmured softly, striving for the gentlest tone I could manage, hoping that she would not be hurt again by what she would no doubt perceive as rejection. "Would you _please_ stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"Do you want to do that part?" she asked, clearly confused by my sudden change.

_God, yes._ My mind flooded with a vision of my hands slowly removing each garment she wore, revealing each inch of beautiful pale skin.

I shook the image away with a barely perceptible tilt of my head. "Not tonight," I said quietly, now placing gentle kisses on her cheek and jaw.

"Jasper, don't –," she started to say, but I interrupted.

"I'm not saying no. I'm just saying _not tonight_."

She was quiet for a moment. Her breathing was settling back into its normal pattern. "Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night."

"I wasn't born yesterday." I forced a chuckle at my own bad joke. "Out of the two of us, which do you think is more unwilling to give the other what they want? You just promised to marry me before you do any changing, but if I give in tonight, what guarantee do I have that you won't go running off to Carlisle in the morning? I am – clearly – much less reluctant to give you what you want. Therefore…you first."

It wasn't the whole story, of course. Would she believe it?

She huffed in frustration. "I have to marry you first?"

"That's the deal – take it or leave it. Compromise, remember?" I tried to keep my tone light, teasing, conscious of hurting her feelings again, the very last thing I wanted to do. To show her that it wasn't that I wasn't interested – the tightening in my groin that had yet to fade was proof of that – I leaned down to kiss her again. My lips brushed over hers gently now, but I hoped I still conveyed the depth of my feeling.

She was breathless again when I pulled away. "I think that's a really bad idea," she managed to gasp.

"I'm not surprised you feel that way." A smile curved the corners of my mouth upwards. "You have a one-track mind."

Of course, I would never let her know how much my own mind travelled the same track.

Her brow creased with her irritation. "How did this happen? I thought I was holding my own tonight – for once – and now, all of a sudden –"

"You're engaged," I grinned.

"Ew! _Please_ don't say that out loud."

Her words stabbed me in the chest again, but I forced myself not to wince. And to remember that she'd already agreed. "Are you going back on your word?" I kept the smile on my face by focusing on the fact that she had promised forever long ago. That it was just this one institution she had an inherent problem with, not me.

She glared at me.

"Are you?" I demanded.

"Ugh!" she groaned, her shoulders sagging. "No. I'm not. Are you happy now?"

Maybe it was coercion, but I was still delighted to hear the words. "Exceptionally."

She groaned again.

"Aren't you happy at all?" I asked, leaning forward for another soft kiss, this time pouring as much sensuality into it as I could.

I was rewarded with the sound of her heart racing again. "A little bit," she said. "But not about getting married."

With yet another kiss, I chuckled. "Do you get the feeling that everything is backward? Traditionally, shouldn't you be arguing my side, and I yours?"

"There isn't much that's traditional about you and me."

"True." She didn't seem hurt this time at least. Frustrated, perhaps, but not hurt.

I shared her frustration, but there were other matters of more importance right now. My body had survived this long without that kind of release, I was pretty sure hers would, too.

Or at least that's what I was going to keep telling myself. And the twitching somewhere below my belt line.

I bent to kiss her again. If I was going to torture us both, why let up now? Within a few minutes, her heart was racing again and her skin was flushed a delicious, rosy pink. It was almost enough to make me say to hell with morality.

Because to be perfectly honest, that was my secondary concern, after her safety: the way I had been raised, couples waited until they were properly married. It would be disrespectful to Alice to consider her worthy of anything less.

"Look, Jasper," she murmured when I pulled away and instead pressed my lips to the palm of her hand. "I said I would marry you, and I will. I promise. I swear. If you want, I'll sign a contract in my own blood."

"Not funny," I muttered, burying my nose against the inside of her wrist. I breathed deeply. This was my second favourite place to take in the full effect of her tantalizing scent.

"What I'm saying is this – I'm not going to trick you or anything. You know me better than that. So there's really no reason to wait. We're completely alone – how often does that happen? – and you've provided this very large and comfortable bed…."

Yes, that I had. It hadn't been my intention when I'd purchased it, but I would be lying if I denied that the thought hadn't crossed my mind since. "Not tonight," I forced myself to say.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

She motioned to lift my head with the hand that I still held, my lips pressed to her wrist.

"Then what's the problem?" she demanded. "It's not like you didn't know you were going to win in the end. You always win."

"Just hedging my bets," I replied, working to keep my voice even. I wasn't sure I wanted to try and explain my continued reluctance to do what we both wanted. She was nearly a hundred years younger, born in a different age. I didn't know if I could make her understand.

"There's something else." She stated it as a fact, her eyes narrowing as she surveyed my expression, no doubt looking for some little clue as to what I was thinking. "Are _you_ planning to go back on your word?"

"No," I answered quickly. No, that was the truth. If it was something she wanted while she was still human and Alice remained convinced it wouldn't result in a fatal injury, I would grant her request. "I swear to you, we _will_ try. After you marry me."

She laughed humourlessly. "You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama – twirling my mustache while I try to steal some poor girl's virtue."

Damn. Now she had it exactly. Our eyes met briefly and I was afraid of what she saw there. I quickly tried to deflect by ducking to press my lips to her collarbone.

"That's it, isn't it?" she asked, with a short laugh more shocked than amused. "You're trying to protect your virtue!" She clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

I turned my face into her shoulder, unwilling to let her read anything else from my expression. "No, silly girl. I'm trying to protect _yours_. And you're making it shockingly difficult."

"Of all the ridiculous –" she began, but then shook her head once and stopped herself.

She pressed her lips together thoughtfully, as if searching for the right words. "I may not have been the most popular girl in Phoenix, but guys are guys. I could have probably found somebody to…_do _it with, if I'd really wanted to."

A possessive growl rumbled in my chest at the very idea, thankfully too low for her to hear it.

"But I didn't. I will marry you, because you want it, not because I think there's anything further it can add to our commitment to each other." She paused long enough to shrug one shoulder. "And, frankly, deep down I suppose I can admit that part of me sort of likes the idea that it means everyone will know we _officially_ belong to each other. But it's not going to make me love you any more, or want to be with you any more. Both of those things are already at full capacity.

"So to me, Jasper, no one's virtue is at risk, here. We love each other, we're fully committed to each other…we're _engaged_, for heaven's sake…" Her nose crinkled slightly at the word, but at least it wasn't a grimace. "I just want…I want to be with you that way. I just love you so much, Jasper. I want to be yours. In every way there is to _be_ yours."

She looked away then, down at our hands, still twined together and resting in her lap. She drew her lower lip between her teeth and gnawed at it. Her next words were so quiet no one but a vampire would have heard them. "I had kind of hoped you wanted to be mine that way, too."

"_Alice_…" My voice sounded strange in my ears, more of a crackling gasp, all I could manage around the surge of emotion that swelled up from my heart into my throat. She had never said anything like that before, never so clearly conveyed exactly what she was thinking.

She really loved me that much.

She was really _mine_. She didn't doubt it one bit.

How could _I_?

How could I not show her how much I loved her, too?

I took her left hand in mine, glad to see that she had uncurled her fingers herself and I wouldn't need to pry them apart by force. "Alice..." I began quietly, glancing up at her face. She was staring at our hands, but shifted her eyes to meet mine. "I didn't do this properly before. I'll never forgive myself if I don't correct that now."

I hesitated, focusing on the warm chocolate of her irises, half anxious and half...anticipatory? I could only hope. She waited for me to continue, despite knowing, I'm sure, what was coming next.

"Alice, before I met you, I'd given up on finding true happiness in this existence. I'd spent decades watching Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella...so I knew it existed. I just didn't think it existed for me.

"You changed all that. I've told you already how you've changed _me_. And I know it doesn't mean as much to you as it means to me, but for whatever reason, I need the world to know that you're mine. Mine alone. I want to be able to call you my wife. I want to be your husband. Always.

"Alice, I love you so much. I love you more than I could ever find the words to say, even if I sat here for a thousand years. But I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever.

"Will you do me the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?" I looked at her hopefully, anxiously, and with as much of the love in my heart as I could make apparent on my face. I had never outright asked her the question, and was nervous that she would still refuse. If my heart had still been beating, I was pretty sure it would have stopped anyway in that moment.

Her mouth opened but no words came out. For two seconds that seemed far too long, she simply looked back at me, then licked her lips. When she opened her mouth again, she whispered a single word: "Yes."

I felt the corner of my eyes prickle and was grateful for once for the inability to actually cry. An overabundance of even more emotion would be too much for us both, especially her. I pressed my lips together tightly instead, and slid the ring onto her third finger. I held her hand out and we both stared at it, watching it sparkle against her pale skin.

"A perfect fit," I managed to say, doubting my voice was as neutral as I hoped. "That's nice—saves me a trip to the jeweler's."

She lifted her hand up, and for a moment I was afraid she was going to take the ring right off. Instead, she fluttered her fingers, perhaps testing out how it felt there. "You like that, don't you?" she asked softly.

I forced a shrug. "Sure. It looks very nice on you." I continued to wrestle with my control as I looked at her left hand and my mother's ring—_her_ ring.

She was mine. She was really, truly mine.

"Yes, I like it. You have _no_ idea."

She laughed, still fighting to catch her breath. "I believe you. And I love you. And...Jasper?"

I looked at her expectantly.

"I'm yours. Forever."

I crushed my mouth to hers and eased her down onto her back, ready to make her mine as many times as I could before the sun came up.

Then I smelt it. Jacob. He was here. He heard.

Review. X


	10. Chapter 10

A Darkened Shadow

Twilight

Chapter 10

Alice's Point Of View

I awoke to Jasper humming a light tune and stroking my hair. I felt a blush rise to my face as I remember the progress we made in our relationship last night.

I look down and there enough, on my left hand is Jasper's mother's ring – my ring.

We were going to get married. We were going to have sex. He was going to change me.

He kissed me, warming me up and making my blood boil. He laughs and walk outside, letting me get changed. I put on jeans, a long sleeved top with a thick jumper over the top and hiking boots.

I walk out the tent, into the blinding sun and put my hand over my eyes, shielding them. As my eyes get used to the light I see them. Jacob and Jasper. Glaring at each other.

They both look at me. Jasper looks smug, whilst Jacob looked heartbroken. I don't know why but his expression pulled on my heart.

His black eyes shining with unshed tears. Pleading.

He heard. I knew it. That's why he's smug.

I shake my head at him and he starts to shake. He runs into the forest and phases. I think. Then I hear the most depressed howl.

My eyes start flowing with tears and Jasper runs to me, taking me into his strong, cold embrace. But at the minute they aren't the arms I want comforting this. I feel a familiar calm wash through me and I try to ignore the calmness and Jasper notices it.

"Do you want me to go get him?" He asks. I nod into his chest and he kisses my forehead. Then he's gone. Gone to get Jacob.

I cry more. I've hurt him. I hurt Jasper. I hurt Jacob. I hate myself.

I sit there crying waiting for Jasper to come back. If he comes back with Jacob, I will leave him alone so he can live his life. If he doesn't come back with Jacob I will not try to contact him again.

I sit there in thought until a cold hand on my shoulder pulls me out. Jasper. I turn around to look at his perfect face and I smile. I look past him and see Jacob there, looking in the direction he came. I sighed. Jasper nodded and looked at Seth. He was guarding the tent whilst the others fought.

"Alice, I'm going to go away with Seth so you and Jacob can talk. I won't be far and I won't listen in." He promises. I nod and kiss his cold lips.

"Hurry back." I tell him. He nods and runs away with Seth.

I look at Jacob who is now looking at me intently.

"So you're getting married to the bloodsucker, huh?" He asks. I nod. I didn't appreciate his name choices for my vampire family.

"Yes. And I just want to say I'm sorry and I promise I'll stay away from you." I say, expecting him to nod and leave. But no. He takes a step closer.

"What if I don't want you to" He says, his eyes soft as they bored into mine.

"It's my fault. There's a lot of vampire's down there. Maybe they'll take me out of the picture so you can live happily ever after as a leech." He says. No. He can't die.

"No. Jake you can't kill yourself." I shout before I stop and slap my hand over my mouth. He just grins, happy.

"Why not. You can make me stay you know. Just ask me." He says, huskily.

I look up through my tears and ask him quietly "Please don't kill yourself."

He shakes his head, still grinning. "That's not what I meant." He says, happy with himself.

It clicked. The only thing that will make him happy and it came out before I could stop it.

"Kiss me, Jacob" I say, strongly. He sways on his feet and then runs. Runs to me and kisses me, hard. Nothing like Jasper's soft, gentle kisses. But it felt right. Just like Jasper's.

At first I stay unresponsive, just stood there. Then I started to enjoy it. I kissed him back. Then I saw it.

Me and Jacob as a family in La Push. Two little black haired children run with their father into the forest. Then it ends. And a piece of my heart follows it.

Then I realise. Jacob's not my friend; I'm in love with him. But I love Jasper more. Nothing can replace that.

He breaks it off first, grinning. "That should've been our first kiss" He says and kisses me tenderly.

"I love you Jacob." I say, looking at his reaction. He grins and starts to kiss me again, until I move. "But I love Jasper more. I'm sorry Jacob." Ashamed. That's how I feel. I look at the floor as he runs away.

I climb in the tent and cry. I cry for the life me and Jacob will never have. I cry for the Cullen's who are fighting now. I cry for myself.

Then his cold arms wrap around me as I stay still.

"I'm not mad Alice" He says. That makes me better. Happier. I look up and kiss him with all the passion I have. Jacob's kiss was nothing compared to this.

He stiffens. Then I'm pressed against a wall, with him in front of me protectively. She's here. I know it. We can't hide. The newborns were a distraction. She'll not stop until I'm dead.

She walks out with a vampire at her side. She looks at me and grins sinisterly. I shrink back. Then Jasper and Seth – in wolf form – attack. I can't see them. They're a blur. But then Victoria's biting me. Killing me. Changing me. Her venom is in me and she's not drinking my blood. She's dead. Jasper killed her. I'm burning. Again. I knew what to expect, but it's still excruciating. I scream.

Jasper's Point Of View

Alice screams and it breaks my un beating heart. I pick up her wrist prepared to suck out the venom again. I've done it once, hopefully I can do it again.

"Don't Jasper." I hear a small voice say. I turn around expecting Bella but was shocked to see Rosalie.

"She wanted this. Don't deny it her." She says and walks towards me, giving me a hug. I nod and pick up Alice's writhing body and take her home. Home to change. Bella's going to explain our situation and everything will be fine.

Well, that's what she saw.

A year later and we're happy.

Alice is a vampire and we're married. I followed through on my bargain as she wasn't breakable. And we're still not as bad as Rosalie and Emmett or Edward and Bella.

We found out she was a shield, meaning she can block thoughts of others from Edward and even Jane and Alec.

The Volturi were pleased we followed through on our side of the bargain and asked Alice, me, Edward and Bella to join. We politely declined and carried on our perfect lives'.

But Emmett's up to something. Bella doesn't know because he's undecided. But I've got a feeling it's not going to be good.

Review!

This is the End!

Of This Book! X

Find Out What Emmett's Up To In The Next Story!!


	11. Chapter 11

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
